When Youre Gone
by MrsDSalvatore24
Summary: Elena runs away from home, a year later she comes home but things are very different.  How will things progress from here?  DELENA
1. Banter and Such

_Hi so basically this is a story based on just events going on in Mystic Falls... Its taking place after Klaus, but Im keeping Jenna alive, the songs at the beginning of each chapter will describe somewhat of how each chapter will go... Not a songfic exactly just left the songs there to give you a soundtrack... The one used in this chapter is:_

When All Youve Got to Keep Is Strong  
>Move Alone Move Alone<br>Like I Know You do  
>And Even When Your Hope Is Gone<br>Move Alone move Along  
>Just To Make It Through<br>Move Along

-Move Along (All American Rejects)

**Chapter 1 (Damons POV)**

They were so happy werent they... Stefan and Elena just had to be the perfect little couple... Ever since Klaus was gone I didnt even see a point to be in this crumbwhole I call a town...

"Stefan? Damon? Anyone home" Of course I did see a reason... I am inevitably in love with the woman I could never have... Of course if you asked me I would never tell you but there was definitely something between us and she could definitely not deny it...

"Why hello elena.."

"oh Damon you scared me You cant just go sneaking up on people like that."

"Maybe you cant but I have no problem with it."

"Oh Damon... " We were inches apart now and if she dared breath right now or move an inch our lips would be touching.

"Yes Elena?" My voice like normal in its usual seductive tone... She was nervous and I could hear her heart beating out of time. And I dont know what happened but she was kissing me, something I never dreamed would happen in a million years... I always wanted it too, but I had given up...

She stopped, and was regretting it, "Tell stefan I came by." And she was gone.

**Elenas POV**

I didnt know what I just did... I thought Damon was just my friend... I thought I loved Stefan, I thought all these things were true except lately my feelings were so unsure... But now I was definitely more unsure.

"Elena?" Great now I have to face Stefan.

"Hi Stefan." He kissed me like he normally did and it was good. But it was nothing like with Damon... Why am I thinking of this I cant...

"Damon told me you stopped by while I was... Out."

"Oh yeah I saw you were out I said hi to Damon and left." and i made out with your brother is what I wanted to say...

"Oh ok so are you coming over tonight?" this was just expected of me at this point... it was so dull.

"Yeah I guess so.." I didnt want to see Damon after today but I guess we had to talk at some point.

Later that night Stefan and I were in the living room watching a movie , Twilight... How Ironic.

"Well if it isnt little mr and mrs broody . No offense to you elena but around this guy you get a little dull."

"Damon how unpleasant to see you."

"Oh Hi Damon.." I didnt want to be too obvious but I could tell by the way stefan was looking at me that I was giving something away.

"Scotch anyone?" Damon sat at the bar puring himself some scotch.

"No thanks." Stefan said.

"Yeah thanks." I said... i felt really nervous...

"Really? Stefan said

"Ok Elena... One nice tall glass of rock hard scotch for you." Damon smirked and flirtatiously winked at me... I loved that smirk of his... Not that I would ever admit that to him.

"Whats so wrong with me wanting a drink... Before my parents died I was quite the partier." Damon handed me my glass and sat next to me on the couch.

"Interrupting much?" Stefan asked.

"No damon can stay if he wishes... its his house too. And plus he still never answered my question."

"Well first , Twilight really? Sparkly vampires that feast on bunnies and deer... Well Stefan you should go find these people looks like you have someone in common with you after all. And second, I would love to see this party hard Elena."

"Maybe if I drink enough of this scotch and there is some decent music you will." I said flirtatiously forgetting my boyfriend was sitting on the other side of me...

"Eh hem"

"Ignoring edward here..."

"Dont even.."

"How do you even know their names?"

"Well I have fabulous hearing allowing me to listen even if Im not paying attention to this horrible monstosity of a movie. "

"You know you do look a little like Edward Stefan."

"Dont tell me you are going there too Elena."

"Haha very funny Stefan but you know I see the alikeness."

"I dont... that guy is so boring just sits around."

"And you dont?" Damon interrupted our conversation once more. He was closer to me now than he was before.

"No I dont and stay away from my girlfriend. "

In less than a minute they were shoving each other against walls. If this was how he reacted to this how would he react later...


	2. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

_Chapter 2! Review, constructive critiscism is appreciated... New story ideas are also liked... I have 2 other stories on my profile they are also delena if you want to read them_

**Chapter 2 (Elenas POV)**

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<p>

-Fall For you (Secondhand Serenade)

I couldnt bear to watch the two brothers fight but ultimately it was because I know that it was me who should have been getting punched and kicked... I had to stop this it was paining me to watch the men I love do this to each other... How i dispise the way I utter the word men...

"Stop it already! You guys are hurting me..." I almost screamed...

"Well then why dont you tell Stefan over here that nothing happened between us... You are not cheating on him with me!" I was tearing up at Damons words and couldnt stand the way he said them, did that kiss mean that little to him? Because it sure meant a whole lot to me... And it should not have I know that much for sure.

"Fine. Stefan I am not cheating on you with Damon. " I stormed out but it was Stefan who followed me.

"Why Elena?" I am getting tired of him...  
>"Why what?"<p>

"Why cant you admit that nothing happened between you and Damon?"

"Because that part is not true!" The words left my mouth without me even thinking about them... I didnt know what I was saying but in the long run I would thank myself for saying them.

"Oh really now? So your saying you slept with Damon?" Really is everything just about sex?

"No Stefan I shamelessly kissed him " I know Damon could hear every word of what I was saying so I didnt want to make this sound bad, "I dont regret it Stefan."

"im done elena were done im done... Ill be gone if you need me dont try and find me"

"Stefan Im sorry but you know we werent doing good any more. We werent working out."  
>"So you go to my brother."<p>

"Its not that its-"

"I dont want to hear it." And like that he was gone... I should have gone and talked to Damon about the rude harsh thing he said but instead I went home... I needed to talk to Jenna, now that she was a vampire it was easier for her to understand stefan and damon...

"Jenna?"

"Yes sweetie whats wrong." And of course she would know whats wrong. "is it stefan?"

"I thought you were supposed to be a vampire not psychic. And yes it is... He accused me of cheating on him and we havent been the same lately, have you ever noticed hes really boring... Well yeah he is and yeah I couldnt say i didnt cheat on him because I didnt cuz i did but i didnt sleep with him i only kissed him but i think i might have real feelings for him."

"Damon this is about Damon... You kissed Damon and Stefan left you for that... "

"yes"

"Well than one you never really did love stefan and two i know you have feelings for damon, everyone does..."

"really?"

"Yes. Im sure of it, im pretty sure im for this month on the town bet on when you get together so please move a little quicker."

"Oh be quiet Jenna... But im not sure that could happen... i think damon had some regrets..."

"What kind of regrets?"

"Well he basically said I didnt cheat on Stefan."

"He could have just been trying to cover up for you."

"Well I dont believe it... Hes Damon, why would he do that. Im going to my room."

I went up to my room and was going to write in my diary before I heard someone knocking on the window.

Damon, just when i want to see him the least. "What do you want Damon?"

"Well elena not to happy to see me?" he looked around hopped on my bed and grabbed my teddy bear.

"Im being serious."

"Me too. And all seriousness added Im sorry about your little fight with your boyfriend... A little birdie told me about it. Or should I say ex boyfriend to be proper."

"Well it shouldnt bother you to much being you dont care that you kissed me I cheated on my boyfriend and you dont care and just provoke a fight."

"Wait" He got up from thee bed and held me in place " Why are you saying that I didnt care, I still do care I love you Elena how do I have to get that across to you?"

"You love me?"

"Yes I thought Id gotten that across to you by now but obviously im much better at my sharade than I put forth."

"A little too good if you ask me."

"I should go... Leave you to your thoughts... but dont ever say that I dont care elena because I tell you one thing I will always care, it will always be you."

He leapt out the window and I left it open... I stood still for so long I dont know when I staarted to functiona again. I went straight for my diary and started to write.


	3. Taking A twist

_Hey my story is going to take a very different turn than you expected so warning just be aware for freaky reoccurences._

**Chapter 3 (Elenas POV)**

I took as much stuff as I could and put it into my car... Pictures, clothes and more... I even took a couple of things that people had given me over the years... Just a couple tho because I didnt want to be reminded too much of the past. I was doing exactly what Damon wanted to do the other day, I was running except I was running out of fear. I tried to convince myself that I hated Mystic Falls and all of the supernatural junk that it possesed but I knew in the back of my mind I was terrified of the truth.

Noone was home so I started to drive and I just drove out of Mystic Falls, I had no clue where I was going but then I saw too much of an old flame stopped out side my car... Great...

"Why hello Elena how nice to see you today... Where are you headed off too?" She looked in my car seeing most of my stuff there.

"Why should you care Katherine... "

"Well I just got a very worried look from Stefan and about another forty from Damon... Looks like someone is on the runaway..."

"Get in the car..." I was too close to Mystic Falls and I needed to be further away...

"Where are you really going?"

"Somewhere far... I dont know where imparticular but somewhere ill buy a place and ill do fine."

"You wont do fine anyplace in this town unless you can force yourself on people."

What was her deal... "What are you implying..."

"Just do it Elena, the dopplegangers are meant to become vampires... I think its like meant to be written in the bible or soemthing like that."

"Well I think that is highly unlikely." Why not Elena just do it, ifyou could compel people you would be able to get further in life... No dont listen to her Elena look what she did! but elena she saved you in a way... Jsut let her talk.

"Not really, we look the same, so whatever I could do with my vampirism is exactly what you could do... Just think about it ."

"Wait... Dont go." Katherine bit her wrist and stared up at me her hand still on the door.

"Yes?" I started drinking Katherines blood and when I thought it was enough I stopped. "Listen if I do this you wont moan to me for the rest of eternity right?"

"Nope I just need to be able to turn it off."

"Fine than nighty night for now." Katherine snapped my neck and she was there when I came back.

* * *

><p>"Well than look who decided to wake up..." I was in the drivers seat and needed blood to finish the transition.<p>

"I need blood."

"Calm down Ill show you how to do it." Katherine parked the car and I jumped out. I smelt blood and ran towards it.

"Now all you need to do it bite... When you think theyre going to die let go and tell them to forget, and yes I mean compell." i did so with the two people in the bar... I told them they had to much to drink and stumbled down the stairs.

"Very good you still thirsty?"

"Yes. But does it ever go away?"

"No, drinking helps and living around humans, age and whatever is good to. And with that I dont think youll kill the entire neighborhood, your safe... Im good to leave you now."

"Just dont tell anyone where I am." I figured out how to turn the switch really quick and let katherine go on her way.

* * *

><p>Eventually I settled in California compelling guys to let me drink their blood and having sex with them for fun... I was living the high life, I had a huge house in LA that I 'convinced' the old owner to give me after a couple of times with spending the night with me...<p>

I heard stuff on the news about my missing person profile. It had been so long since I had been in mystic falls. It would be a year on friday. I didnt miss it , the perks of being a vampire... But I was getting sick of california I wanted to go to new york so I bought an apartment there and was going to drive cross country on friday the anniversary of my missing person. I of course some times wondered about Bonnie and caroline... I fely bad for leaving them and Jenna. But even mystic falls had turned them into sick creatures. But who shouldnt call me a hypocrit... I am a vampire now. Damon and Stefan I sometimes wondered about... If I was ever going to see them. They had to leave Mystic Falls sometime so I was wondering if they would ever be there or if they ever stopped looking. Oh what am I talking about of course they did.

I got to Virginia and the exit to Mystic Falls was next... I was telling myself not to turn... But the fool that this town made me had me turn at the exit.

"Great... To show my face again..." I drove down the exit and I looked at the town the same way it had been a year ago so content and cute, "Not that anyone would recognize me..." I had all my emotions shut off, I looked like a slut, a fashionable one at least... But then my hair was still straight and I still was the same person... yet I looked completely different. I might as well be someone else.

I walked into the Grill and if anyone recognized me there than I would compell them to forget. I walked threw the all to familiar doors and saw noone at the bar so I sat down.

"Give me a scotch." something about this place made me want to drink scotch and I couldnt drink anything else here.

"Make that two..." I knew that voice and I was ready to duck out of here ... But I knew he already saw me... Hopefully he wouldnt be able to recognize me.

"Whats a girl like you doing in a place like this? " I would have to disguise my voice... He would recognize that...

"The same thing a guy like you is doing here." I said in a low seductive tone... it was what i was used to talking to guys with... But he was no ordinary guy. I had to avoid him, he was part of the reason I left mystic falls.

"Are you from out of town, I have never seen you here before."

"Im glad of that. And yes you could say im from out of town."

"Where are you from?"

"California, traveling really. I dont like to stay in one place for too long."

"Oh really I have never been to the all too beautiful state... I would love to go sometime."

"Oh then you really should." I finished my scotch and that was my out.

"I should really get on the road."

"Not after youve been drinking... Dont you have some place to stay?"

Gulp "Yes"

"You are a horrible liar you know that... Give it up your a vampire "

"And so are you so can we get this over with? Goodbye" I stood up and brushed past him.

"You know you remind me of someone I used to know... She was really great."

"Thats good for you." And then stupidest thing I could have done was when I said that I brushed my left hand containing my lapis lazuli bracelet that Damon had given me... It was his mothers and when he thought I was going to turn before Klaus he gave it to me. I used it as my sun charm. I sped outside hoping he would not notice but with my luck he had too.

"You little theif! Where did you get that bracelet!" He had me pinned against a wall so i decided to show him that an older vampire turned me and I pinned him back.

"I am no theif just hear me out" He was struggling trying to listen to me. "You know that girl that I remind you of." I quoted his exact words... "Well Damon, dont get to comfortable for long because Im not staying..."

"Elena..." I let go and felt something for the first time in a year.

"What is it Damon?"

"Why the hell did you leave?"

"I just... I dont know..."

"Please dont leave me again..."

"Its going to be very hard to explain... Cant you just run away with me..."

"Elena you should get back to life..."

"Well see about that... But for now can I just have you?" My new found life made me get what I want and I wanted Damon, I always wanted him so right now I got him... The kiss was unlike anything I had ever experienced... More surreal than dying, cominig back to life, or drinking blood. It was being with damon that made me happy.


	4. Breaking Barriers

_Im sorry I havent updated in a while... ive been working on my other story... I promise well get somewhere in this chapter... Im not sure exactly where but I think this might be Damons point of view... Since Elena is a vampire hes going to try and help her. PLease review I need, ideas for this story, new story ideas, and anyt critiscism... Also would you like a new story about either vegas with damon and elena or continuation of the season finale?_

Where were you  
>When everything was falling apart?<br>All my days  
>Were spent by the telephone<br>That never rang  
>And all I needed was a call<br>That never came  
>To the corner of First and Amistad<p>

-You Found Me (The Fray)

**Chapter 4 (Damons POV)**

The first time I kissed Elena Gilbert I heard her heart beating out of her chest, her nervousness and her anticipation, here now I couldnt even make out a single thing... I would never think I would be one to stop kissing someone especially Elena. But she came back after a year. It was a freaking year that I had not seen her, and somehow she managed to get herself killed... I dont want to know how this happened. Well in all honesty I do but she just gets to me...

"Whyd you stop?" She asked. I realized we were still in the Grill and we had to get outside somehwere more private. I pulled her outside, she was strong...

"Damon Salvatore why are you doing this to me. I come back try not to even come into this dinky little town and now you play with my heart again..." Did she really think that is what I was doing...

"Elena." I grabbed her by the arm... Good she was strong but not used to being caught by surprise.

"What?" She was peeved off. She has her switch turned off for good. I will have to help her with that, after all she did it for me.

"Im going to show you how to make things easier..."

"Do you really think that I didnt want this life Damon? That I was kidnapped or something? Because I didnt... I chose to turn... I was never in any danger, I had a great life in California... All the drunken blood I wanted and all the hot guys I needed." That last part hurt. She knew what she did to me and she was using it against me.

"Why would you chose this life? I have been searching for you every day for a year.. I was sure you were dead..." At that I saw her walls drop a little and she didnt respond right away.

"Well I am dead in a way." this comeback wasnt as witty as usual... Maybe her walls would be easy to break... How long could they really be up for... A year at the most.

"Elena can we talk?"

"We are talking arent we..."

"Who turned you?"

"I chose this remember."

"Seriously..."

"Katherine... I saw her the day I was running away and she taught me everything I really needed to know... Apparently Im good at this for a young vampire..."

"Id say... " Her walls broke at that even more she was realizing how much she needed to be here.

"Damon can I ask you something?"

"Didnt you just ask me?"

"Urghh... Any way... Is jenna ok? I mean how is everyone..." She is definitely going to be easier to convince than I thought...

"She turned everything off at first... She is still young too and she tried to attack some random guy on the street when she found out you were gone... Now she just stays home all day and drinks. Both blood and wine.."

"She always was a drinker..." She laughed for the first time in a while and it was nice to see her laugh again. She slid down against the wall and I sat down with her.

"Elena Gilbert are you calling your aunt an alcoholic?"

"No!" She shouted! "I mean no..." We both broke out into laughter and it felt good that we had it in each other that I could make her feel so good and she could do the same to me...

"Elena... Why dont you stay at the boarding house for a while... Until you decide if you want to stay or not... You dont have to but I think it would be nice..."

She stood up and paced around for a while... I watched every move she made... It was summer and she was wearing booty shorts that any human Elena Gilbert would never wear.. I could tell this Elena Gilbert had a different sense of fashion, and I approved of it...

"Ok. On one condition. "

"And what would that be?"

"You dont tell anyone you saw me and if Stefan comes around you say theres a girl in your room so he doesnt walk in."

"Only one problem with that."

"I havent had any girls sleep over since you left. The only thing Ive done is had them come over so I can privately feed." I felt awkward saying that because it made me sound soft and I never liked sounding soft.

"O... Then make something up."

"Can do."

"I dont have anything decent to wear... Can we head over to this store before the boarding house?"

"Yeahhh I just hope its not the one Caroline works at..."

"Isnt everyone at College?"

"its summer as in everyone is home. Oh and to inform you on some things... Caroline shes with Stefan... and Bonnie and Jeremy are still together. Tyler is gone he lelft with Jules again but he told his mom this time... So he calls and checks in every once in a while. Matt is single and Jenna is still with Ric."

"Well then this little town just got a whole lot more interesting..." Elena said as she walked into the boutique... I checked out what type of clothes were sold here and apparently it was exactly what type of clothes Elena was wearing... All designer and private designers that had a sort of unique appeal to it. The clothes were nothing she would have worn before tho, if anything they were kind of slutty. She was done in less than ten minutes coming out with 5 shopping bags that were filled to the top.

"Theyre getting new stuff tomorow Im going back..."

"What you didnt already buy everything?" I asked...

"What do you mean buy?" she giggled and danced her way into the boarding house... She sped her way upstairs making sure she didnt run into stefan...

"Damon is that you?" Stefan said...

"Oh little brother how nice to see you..." I said.

"Listen I know were all sad about Elena's missing today but it doesnt mean we have to go making stupid mistakes... Ok."

"What do you mean stupid mistakes?"

"I can smell the girl in your room..."

"Maybe thats just Caroline... she does become quite a restless sleeper. You know that she wouldnt be in my room ive been getting nothing for a year now so please... Stefan just please..."

"I dont put anything past you... Looking for her for a year and you only came back for a week..."

"Maybe im back for good this time.."

"Well see about that" I knew Elena could hear every word and then i headed upstairs...

* * *

><p>I turned on the shower so Stefan wouldnt be able to hear me and Elena talking...<p>

"You really didnt stop looking for me?" She was sitting on my bed holding up the picture frame of me and her in Georgia...

"Why would I stop looking for the one I love." At that I heard the crumbling of a thousand walls and we were kissing, it was fire, it was passion and it was better than before.

"Damon I love you."

"Why did you leave?" We broke out of our embrace for the serious talk we alll new was coming...

"I was scared... I told myself it was because of the things going on in Mystic Falls but when I turned I realized I wasnt ready to face the truth... I was scared you were manipulating me, and after my breakup with Stefan I just couldnt be with you right away, I couldnt play the rebound. Is it true?"

Oh... She turned... I realized what she was talking about... Lets try to play dumb "Is what true?"

"Did you compell me to forget?"

"Yes... But it was for the better..."

"Its ok Damon, you explained it I understand but I wish you wouldnt have compelled me... Because I love you too your just getting that way too late."

"I think I am going to only stay if you do Elena. "

"Then I hope you stay because tomorow Im coming out of the shadows... But for now, why dont we put that shower to good use..."


	5. Telling the Town

_Ok sorry this is so late... But this is going to be the chapter where she comes back to Mystic Falls. Its going to be difficult but youll see about that right? Ok I think I said it before but if youll go on my profile I have a poll for a new story idea... please check that out as well as my other stories... Ok and other than that your reviews are appreciated alot! Thanks so much._

**When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you**

**-When Youre Gone (Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 5 (Elenas POV)**

I woke up to the beaming sunlight of Damon Salvatores room. I snuck out of his bed and into the shower... Damon must have been dead asleep because when I was already dressed and ready to face this town that I used to know Damon was still asleep. So I decided to give him a little wake up call, I was wearing a black mini skirt with a red tube top and matching red stilettos so he would enjoy this...

I sped over to the bed being as silent as could be and I was glad I had decided to go the extra mile yesterday and compel the girl to give me the makeup and hairstraightener because I looked hot. I started kissing his neck with feathery light kisses as I straddled his body... He woke up in no time whatsoever.

"Mmmmm mmmmm" He moaned at me so I decided to tease him.

"Damon, early bird catches the worm you know."

"Elena I thought it was all a dream... You know that." He pulled me down and pinned me against his bed and kissed me he tasted wonderfully. Like all the things that you could possibly taste that were good got together and went into his mouth.

"Im right here baby." If he thought this was all a dream my new behaviour would be a nightmare...

"Baby? "

"Yes Damon, remember I love you..."

"So it wasnt a dream."

"Dont be ridiculous..." I pinned him this time and kissed him passionately with the intense motion.

"Damon? You up... I thought I heard the shower go on earlier?" Stefan called from downstairs.

"Really E-"

"Dont say my name."

"Sorry..."

"Uhhhh Yeahh Stefan Ill be downstairs I got a surprise for you."

"Oh I could only imagine..." Stefan said...

"Wait til he sees me... Hes going to ... i actually dont know what hell say.. We never officially broke up."

"No not really but hes with Caroline, and I have a feeling that you werent miss good girl while you were away... Plus I dont know where we stand but whatever this I wouldnt call it friendship."

"You always have to be the smart one dont you."

"Why wouldnt I? Now come on lets go shock some people... Start with Stefan.."

"Lets go..."

Damon walked downstairs first and I heard their conversation.

"Good morning little brother..."

"Why you seem offly cheery today. Someone must have had a girl here last night... "

"Actually I did. " I could feel the grin burning from his face...

"Good for you.. Did she help you get over your Elena sorrowing?"

"You could say that. Well I think I hear her coming now..." Thats my que...

"Oh hi Damon, Stefan how are you today?" I walked into the kitchen and stood by the wall. It would have been too soon to go for the blood bag...

"Damon this has got to be some sort of sick joke."

"What are you talking about stefan? Arent you going to run off, tell care-bear how Im back? Tell Jenna tell Jeremy tell the whole freaking world?"

"I just cant... Damon whered you find her."

"She was skipping out of town from California to New York... She decided to take a detour to our little town... I saw her at the Grill and she played it off like she wasnt her which actually worked for a while... Admit it if she didnt tell you it was her you wouldnt have noticed."

"Whatever..." I walked over and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge to really freak Stefan out knowing he had his eyes on me right now.

"I wouldnt have noticed Damon Ill admit that much If someone will please explain to me what is going on..."

"Well it all started..." I explained to stefan in alot less detail how I spent my last year, and how I got turned, how I was turned by katherine how i am very strong and am cery independent. How I am here to stay and he is going to have to get used to me being around yes that worked out too.

"Well now that thats explained I just texted everyone from my phone... First time in months theyll get a text from me... Theyre coming to the boarding house in 10 minutes and Im going to explain everything that went on. Do you guys have tissues because I feel like theres about to be a whole bunch of crying girls in here."

"Oh God..." Damon said...

"I cant bear to see Caroline cry... " Stefan said.

"Whatever I here people coming..."

The first to arrive was Caroline, then Jeremy, then Jenna and Ric together, Bonnie, then Matt and Tyler was last.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Where is Elena?" Jenna begged.

"Im right here now let me explain..." Once again and for the third time in twenty four hours I explained what had happened how I was turned and why I chose this life. I also explained Im not coming back for Stefan and it was not my choice but that Damon convinced me too and if it were up to me I would be in New York right now shopping in stores I couldnt afford or in Miami tanning in a beach I couldnt tan on.

"Im just glad your back." Seemed to be everyones response.

"Do you want to come home now?" Jenna asked. It broke my heart but home did not feel like home... Home was a place where you felt safe and I never felt safe in the boarding house.

"I think Im going to stay in the boarding house for a while. I mean if it is ok with Damon" I really didnt care what Stefan thought, he wasnt the one who cared about me, and I didnt even want to know how long he waited before hitting on Caroline...

"Its fine by me Jenna." Damon said bringing in 3 blood bags. "Elena has most of her things here anyway" He was lying but anything I needed was here at least for the little while I planned on staying... If I plan on living I need to prowl the mall.

"Ok... Elena your 19 now so I cant force you to do anything but I will miss you promise me youll come visit. Not run away again."

"Technically im 19 and if i do go away ill let you know where im going... "

Jenna hugged me goodbye and then she left. Before 12 oclock we had gotten so much accomplished.

"So what would you like to do today?"

"I need to go to the mall and 'get' a few things well alot... If Im staying in this little town I need to look even better."

"Elena I think that is a great idea"

"Who said you could come with me?"

"Well I am"

"Eat your heart out" He took my hand and we grabbed my black BMW and drove to the mall outside mystic falls. Half of it would be mine by the time I was done.


	6. Blowing Up in Your FaceFeel Better

_I hope you guys liked the last chapter... I know people did not have much to say but wouldnt you be in shock if someone you loved came home after a year and didnt want to stay... Nevertheless was a vampire? Stefan will have a lot more talking in this chapter and everyone else will basically be talking behind her back. Somehting else to make her explode._

**Chapter 6 **

"Im gonna go grab a quick bite."

"Ok." I think Damon forgot that a quick bite for me now was the same thing as him... So when he saw me half draining the guy behind the mall he wasnt too impressed.

"Elena?" I finished what made me full and then compelled him to forget.

"Yes Damon..." I walked over to him and then perched myself over to kiss him...

"You got a little..."

"Oooo you want it?"

"Im good" Damon not taking the blood from off my face something was up...

"Seriously Damon tell me whats up."

"So unlike you... Im not used to you like that thats all. I have to get used to the fact that get a bite means drain someone and compel them."

"I guess I learn from the best."

"I guess you do."

"Come on we got to go move you in officially... How many trips to your car did we make?"

"Well you made 8... I only made 2. So that makes it 11 in total counting this one. "

"You must own all the clothes in that mall!"

"Not even... Just the ones that suit my style."

"Are you trying to be me..."

"What do you mean?" I said in a seductive tone that obviously did not work with Damon, covering up my emotions did not work with him... He was getting to me.

"Covering up your emotions, wearing well you know what the clothes are pretty hot so Im going to ignore that, and the voice, the way you flirt with everyone..."

"Oh come on I dont do that... " I trickled my finger down his hand that was driving us home...

"Oh ok.."

"Fine... Damon Im terrified. Please I did want to become a vampire but only because I was too scared to feel any of this anymore... The feelings theyre coming back little by little and I just cant do it Damon I cant..." I started to cry for the first time since I became a vampire. I may have cried before but this was showing how I really felt.

"Elena its ok I promise its going to be ok." Damon pulled the car over and me into his lap. This felt good, like the relationship we used to have. Not some kind of relationship where I go off and change myself to basically be Katherine.

"Do you know how many times someone has called me Katherine and I have had to fight my way out of it... I am just like her now Damon I am basically her."

"Elena dont you ever say that again or i will stake you myself. You are nothing like Katherine. She is pure evil and you are pure sweetness, you may look like her but your nothing like her. You tell people how it is and you care for them no matter how hard."

"Thank you Damon... I love you you know.."

"I love you to Elena."

When we got back to the boarding house we discussed I would have half my things in one room and half in another. If Damon was a very good boy I would move into his room completely. We were almost done packing and Caroline and Bonnie wanted to see me so I decided it would be good to see them.

"Elena" Stefan said.  
>"Hi stefan."<p>

"Listen we never had a proper break up."

"And we never had a proper goodbye either but im doing just fine." There they were those walls again... I hate how one little person could make me feel like I needed to be strong for everyone.

"Stefan! Now is not a good time..." He made my heart crumble...

"Im sorry Stefan..." I said shyly feeling my emotions flooding back to me, they felt normal again once they registered.

"Sorry for what for leaving me heart broken for weeks... I loved you Elena! "

"I loved you too and it was exactly that that I was trying to escape I couldnt be her." It made me feel somewhat better that he did miss me before he ran off with Caroline.

"So you did it the other way around by going and having sex with every guy around?"

"..." I couldnt say anything.

"Stefan . Dont..." Damon started to get angry...

"Why because little miss thing here decides oh im sad today and im sick of this supernatural stuff lets go, leave and then get turned into a vampire... You died elena does that not register through your small brain?"

"Be quiet stefan..." I tried idly.

"Listen Im going to be quitet now because it looks like your new boyfriend is about to rip my brains out here. So without further ado here is your official welcome back... Welcome freaking back Elena I hope you decide to leave again because people were just deciding to give up on you." I started to cry again as Caroline walked in with Bonnie.

"Hey guys whats... Damon what did you do?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh I did nothing but why dont you ask Barbie what her boyfriend did." He eyed Stefan as did the rest of the room... I just went into the corner and continued sobbing, Damon sat there and stroked my back, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"YOU DID WHAT?" That was all I heard come from outside... It was definitely caroline and then a brawl started. "Go tell her your sorry right now."

"I wont."

"Why?"

"She doesnt deserve it."

"Damon can I please shut them off..."

"No... Come on go hang out with Caroline and Bonnie youll have fun in no time."

Damon like always was right. The day was spent watching hilarious movies and painting nails, we had a girls night. We were to sleep over at Carolines house and I had to be invited in which I expected but it felt odd being invited into a house I was in a thousand times. People welcomed me home and I felt welcome once again... Maybe it wouldnt be that bad coming back to Mystic Falls after all.


	7. First Fights and Fist Fights

_I hope you guys are liking the story... Its basically going to take a while for the relationship to develop because the reason she left in the first place was she was afraid of her feelings for him... Lets hope everything is ok..._

**Chapter 7**

**Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>And you fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no**

"so you really know where Katherine is?" Damon asked...

"I dont know where she is right now... She calls and checks in every couple months, we party and other things..." I said shyly realizing how much this probably hurt him. First I left all of them and then I was partying with the evil girl who broke their hearts. How could I be so blind? I mean she seemed nice enough...

"Really Elena?" I expected this kind of reaction from Stefan which I got but not Damon...

"Elena seriously?" Great they were double teaming me...

"Listen I can explain." I would have to explain something...

"Please enlighten us..." Damon was in a great mood this morning... Stefan just took a seat in the living room taking a sip of a blood bag? Since when was he back on human blood... Ill have to ask him later.

"Well in case you hadnt noticed she was the only one who bothered to track me down when I left... You could have easily had Bonnie do a spell on me..."

"We did... But your DNA changed when you became a vampire and you had most of your things with you... So none of it would work... Not even Jeremys blood." I hadnt thought of that... I had turned the day I left...

"I did turn the day I left... "

"So Katherine was stalking you Elena.." Stefan said, " Case closed. She killed you on purpose."

"No Let me finish... I asked her to turn me if you dont remember that part of the story, it was raining and I almost got into a car accident. She saved me... I owe her the life that she solemnly took away because I asked her too so if she wanted to come out and drain a few guys with me it was fine by me."

Damon and stefan stood there in awe, did Katherine really care? I mean she had still been kaniving and evil when I got to know her but she seemed like she had humanity in her, more so than I did at the time. Maybe I should explain that to them...

"Katherine seemed like she had a lot more humanity than me in her when we were in California... Something changed her..."

"Really and what do you suppose that would be?" Stefan said quickly.

"I dont know little brother what would it be..." Damon spoke for the first time in a while now and it seemed as if he knew something.

"Damon do you know something your not telling me."

"He does, and I think he should tell you."

"Why should I tell her when your the one that slept with Katherine right when Elena left..." So he hadnt waited to sleep with someone else, the first chance he got he went at Katherine and then my best friend... The vains in my eyes appeared and I vamped out as I used to call it. "Stefan you idiot..."

I pinned him against the wall and he was trying to get me off of him, I guess he was still weeming himself onto the human blood... "Im stronger than you Stefan..."

"I never thought Id here you say that to anyone..." Damon laughed and went to grab scotch..

"Damon pour me one of those..." I said. "Still waiting..." I said looking down at Stefan "

"What do you want me to say Elena? That im sorry for sleeping with Katherine because Im not..."

"You idiot..." Damon snickered again...

"You slept with her right after I left, how do I know you cared about me at all did I mean that little to you..."

"Im sure you didnt wait long either before you-"

I cut him off, "3 months... I waited 3 months to make sure I was fully healed, before I had sex with anyone else Stefan... And now let me say I passed up way too many offers" Both the Salvatores were disgusted at me for my comment but I ignored them. "You are a man whore Stefan its guys like you that make girls like me get killed... Oh look here I am un-dead."

Damon took a sip out of Scotch as he giggled and continued to watch us bicker... Did he really think this was funny... I unpinned Stefan from the wall before taking the wooden coat hanger from right next to us and shoving it right in Stefans 'manly area...' He fell to the ground and I laughed walking outside.

"Stefan buddy I just cant help you with that one..." Stefan pulled the coat hanger out of himself and continued to lay on the ground once I knew he was ok I walked over to the graveyard to my parents graves... I hadnt seem them in too long...

* * *

><p>"Elena?"<p>

"What is it Damon... Are you going to make some sick joke about how unlady like this is.." I was angry and didnt want to deal with him.

"Oh Elena dont be like that I thought it was cool that someone finally told Stefan where to shove it." At that I laughed... But I was here for a while now and knew that my thought came around to something...

"Damon I cant do this."

"I thought you were going to stay?" He obviously didnt get what I was talking about.

"Damon... I dont know how to put this but I am having a hard time adjusting to getting home. Stefan is already on my nerves and I cant be worried about a relationship with you..." That came out trembling as if I were a human catching for air...

"So you don't want to be with me?" That obviously came out wrong then...

"Damon I do.. Its just that I need this to be real, whatever were going to do here cant be a whole thing of simply physical relationships and flirting. I need to know that something else is in store because if its not you might as well just be another one of my one night stands..." Damon was sighing and he looked relieved.

"Is that all I am to you a one night stand?" Oh I see where hes going with this, hes trying to get back to where he used to be with me... Im glad... I was always the one who kept things serious.

"Damon, you could never be a one night stand to me... So never think of it that way because you know how I feel about you."

"And what way would that be?"

"I already told you that much... So can you meet me halfway and get back to my question?"

"Elena its very rude to answer a question with a question..."

"Then you shouldnt have done it before."

"Fine, you got me there..."

"And my answer is?"

"Elena, I will always be here for you, remember, I will always choose you... I promise this relationship will not end up in disaster and it will not change anything, and you know how I know that Elena, because for 3 years whether you were with Stefan or off in California while I searched the world for you I have loved you no matter what... You are going to have to get sick of me before I let you go. I will give you time if you need it to get used to being in Mystic Falls but believe me Elena I know how much I want you... I just need you to be sure."

"So this wont be strictly physical."

"I will only have sex with you if you make the first move... How about that? "

"Very nice... Im headed off to see Jenna and Jeremy for a while you wanna come?"

"Cant I have ... Things to do..." I saw the smirk in his eyes and knew that it was highly suspicious.

_What Is Damon doing? Is Elena really going to go see Jeremy and Jenna, whats going to happen, and Will Stefan and Elena ever be friends..._


	8. Secrets

_Ok... We get to see what Damon is up too finally! yay! Please review more, i know ive been saying this alot but please guys im beggin you! I am not getting alot of reviews..._

**Chapter 8**

Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time, don't need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics never jump in line<br>I'm gonna give all my secrets away

-Secrets (One Republic) 

I was having a nice time with Jenna and Jeremy at the house, it felt like the old days... Except for everytime Jenna asked me if I was hungry I answered "yeahh got any blood, and if you dont feel comfortable with that how about we break out the liquor?"

Jenna sighed knowing that I was a vampire now, and two things were a necessity blood and alchohol. (Doorbell rings) "Oh what a shame... Let me get the door." I sighed and went to go pour myself a glass of wine, to calm the cravings.

"Damon what are you doing here..." Jenna said before she opened the door... Her being a vampire helped her realize that...

"Why nice to see you too Jenna... "

"Please... Come in... " jenna said.

"Hey damon what are you doing here?" Jeremy said.

" I cant stop by and see my pal..."

"Sarcastic much?"

"Oh never... Hello Elena..."

"Hello Damon..."

"Why so short with me today? I come here on good terms?"

"im not being short with you merely enjoying the company of those who love you..." I poured myself another glass of wine and jenna one too as I knew she needed it, "Scotch?"

"Actually i wont be here for long... Jenna jeremy can I talk to you privately for a moment..." He turned on the blender before he continued, "Make yourself a margarita. and dont turn this blender off til i come back."

"Fine..." I sighed and began to blend the drink.

Jenna and Jeremy were already outside and I blended my drink... I made extra mix incase anyone else wanted... Now being a vampire I snuck jeremy some alchohol because hey Jenna wouldnt catch me... And if anyone else caught us I could compel them to forget so I made him an extra drink.

"Oh Elena..." Jeremy said blushing... His drink was in a red cup while ours was in margarita glasses... I continued to hand him the cup..

"whatd he talk to you guys bout?"

"He swore us to secrecy..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes..."

"Elena this is really good im going to have to let you mix drinks for me more often..."

"Why thank you now if you dont mind I have to go home... its nearly midnight..."

"But elena you just had 2 glasses of wine and a margarita... a strong one at that..."

"Oh Jenna... Im a vampire remember it would take six bottles of that mix to get me tipsy..."

"Oh because you should now.."

"I do..."

"I love the idea of that..." She said...

* * *

><p>"Elena is that you..."<p>

"yes im staying in here tonight..." Damon and I decided on not a strictly physical relationship so I was holding him too that...

"Good idea... I actually wanted to ask you something... " I stared at him waiting for him to continue... What was this all about... "I was wondering if you would go out with me tomorow night?"

"Like a date?" I asked hoping this was not some sort of trickery.

"If thats what you would like it to be..."

"Then its a date... Where shall this date be happening?" I said getting happier as the sentence went on...

"Well lets just say the Grill is closed tomorow night for all intents and purposes of... rennovations was it?"

"Oh Damon... What time am I meeting you?"

"I am picking you up... At 7. Gives you plenty of time to get ready."

"Thank You Damon... For everything." I walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome Elena... Now go get some sleep, as much as you can."

"goodnight Damon."

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs and grabbed a bloodbag out of the fridge... Jenna had refused to let me sneak into her private stash last night so I grabbed another two out of the fridge. I was the first one up... I decided to text Caroline, at least maybe we could be on good terms again.<p>

'Hey care do you want to go shopping I got a date later-Yours Truly.'

A few seconds later I got a text back.

'yeah! Meet me at my house in a couple of minutes and well go to the mall...'

I got my stuff for the day together, and then left a note on Damons dresser.

_Damon,_

_I went shopping with Caroline, probably wont see you until later._

_-Elena_

At the mall Caroline and I were talking like normal and doing everything great! She helped me pick out a dress for tonight and then we went back to my her house. She was doing my hair and makeup as it was now 5 oclock and I still had to go home and put away the rest of my clothes that I bought or rather compelled... I bought the mall once again.

"So Elena you and Damon really? I mean I knew you guys had something but I never took him for the romantic type.."

"I dont think he is... i just told him that I didnt want our relationship wasnt going to be strictly physical."

"Oh I see. Hes probably just doing this to get in your pants. "

* * *

><p>(Later on that evening at the grill)<p>

The Grill was decked out to be the most romantic it could ever be... It was lit by candles and there was romantic music playing, Damon wore a blue button down suit shirt and black dress pants. He looked very spiffy and when he picked me up from my room, in his house... He gave me a rose... Maybe Caroline was wrong Maybe Damon was the romantic type...

"Damon this is wonderful."

"Im glad you like it, hows the food?"

"Its good, who even cooked this?"

"Yours truly..."

"I didnt know you cooked."

"Why do you think its Italian food. I can do other foods wonderfully but Italian is my specialty..."

"Really? When did you learn?"

"I think sometime in the 40-50's."

"Wow... is there any other skill you have I dont know about?"

"I have many skills darling... Just one step at a time..."

"Ok ok..." I ate my food as if we were normal people eating normal dinner and damon ate his..

"Jenna and Jeremy approve you know..."

"Approve of what.." I questioned.

"Me and you, being together." Then it snapped and I got it, why was I so stupid.

"Is that what you guys were talking about on the porch..."

"yes... Jeremy even laughed and said something along the lines of, dude your so much better for her than any guy... and Jenna said as long as you dont knock her up... Which I dont think is possible..." I laughed and was done eating... The date was basically over. "Let me go put your plate away.. " Before i said anything he was back, probably already cleaned it too...

"That was quick... Are you ready?"

"Was I that bad of a date?"

"No why?"

"You want it to end so quick." He said...

"I dont... Why dont we walk home... We can pick up the car in the morning."

"Sounds good to me."

The rest of the night was wonderful... He kissed me at the door and then again at my room with a little more passion, but he didnt let it get to far tonight... I was glad that damon was showing how much he cared about me.

"Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Elena."


	9. Memories

_So I want to ask you all... How do you guys feel about Katherine entering the story and causing some drama... I think it could work for some fun times. Also I really need more reviews because my other story is getting better reviews and I just started it. I need inspiration guys! please please review! Tell me if you think Katherine should be in it or not..._

**Chapter 9**

**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Whoa-oh-oah<strong>

**-Last Friday Night (Katy Perry)**

I was up as usual being the first one up when a contact appeared on my cell phone... My phone read Kitty... Katherine was calling, so either she was going to be coming to Mystic Falls or she hadnt heard I wasnt in New York... Interesting.. Lets see what she has to see.

"Talk..."

"Why hello Elena... How nice to talk to you, giving life at home another shot... Didnt like life on the run?"

"I actually preferred it... My stupid instincts pulled me into this drag of a town... But Im getting used to it... You still In Cali? Or are you In Mulan by now, Paris maybe even my little place in New York?"

"No I did not take up your residencey... I am actually in London... But if you dare tell anyone that I will stake you..."

"Your secrets safe with me..." I really dont get why they dont think she has no humanity... Oh yeah because they only remember the old Katherine... Well maybe now that Katherine has a friend that is on to her games and cant be compelled they can see whats up...

"Maybe if your ever in Mystic Falls you could stop by... We could go out and destroy this town together..." I smirked at this comment and was glad noone was up.

"Whos that Elena? " Oh great stefan... Katherine remained quiet knowning he could still here her...

"An old friend I met while away..." That was good enough...

"Cool... " He threw me a blood bag because I suggested that I wanted one and then I went into the den in the back of the house which Stefan would not be able to here me in.

"Hes gone..."

"Good. Cant believe he didnt recognize my voice... Oh well his loss."

"So you think youll take up my offer?"

"I think your family would be a little freaked out by me... Not that that wouldnt be hilarious. Which is why Ill consider."

"They know Im a vampire remember, seriously your humanity is showing... well jenna is one too... But im not staying with them..."

"Oh I see how it is and dont you dare question my humanity... I didnt want to be the forever locked up and evil girl with no emotion whatsoever... But I sure as hell still get what I want."

"Mhmmm... I see how it is."

"Are you mocking me Elena Gilbert?"

"Perhaps... You cant tell your in london..."

"Whatever... Did you finally get the guts to play both brothers..."

"Actually after you slept with one of them I decided to go for the other... The one I really have feelings for."

"So I can take Stefan with out having to fight you?"

"Please Ill help you get him... Hes a bit of a wuss if you ask me tho..."

"I think its sweet."

"Seriously Im starting to think I liked the no emotion Katherine better."

"Get used to it, I cant turn them back off."

"Wonderful..."

"Youll hear back from me sometime next week with your answer if I dont show up at your doorstep... Have a good time..." The line went dead and I snuck into the kitchen eagerly... I was already dressed where Damon and Stefan were only wearing... Well Damon was wearing his pajamas if you will and by that I mean his black silk pants and no top... Stefan wore clothes plain old stefan... What did I see in him after all?

"Good morning sleepy heads!"

"How do you wake up so early Elena?" Stefan said...

"Proper diet... Lots of it, and my family member, doppleganger who is much older than you changed me... Yes I could even beat Damon up..." I chuckled at that and winked at him... He came over to me and hugged me.

"Never in a million years."

"Then why not find out..." Stefan suggested.

"You saw how much damage I did to stefan... I dont want to hurt you too much baby..." I dont know when I started calling him baby but I liked it... it could be our little pet name, but I bet we could have a lot of others.

"Elena you could never hurt me..." Stefan looked disgusted and I was laughing at the irony of this situation...

"Damon, I hate to say it" I sped him up and pinned him against the wall, it didnt take all of my strength... I had gone up against people older than Katherine and they were my only real threat as the whole doppleganger thing along with my doppleganger turning me makes me stronger. Damon tried to get out and he couldnt. "Scream it damon you know what to scream..."

"Mercy... Mercy..." I let him out of the lock and he was grasping for breaths he did not need and rubbing his neck... I laughed and walked outside the house...

"Where are you going?" Damon said now feeling better obviously.

"See Bonnie, Jeremy I dont know just do a little soul searching take a walk... By the way Stefan.." I stopped at the doorframe. " Sorry about yesterday I want to be on good terms with you... "

Is it so horrible that when I left I sped around to the back of the house to see what the brothers were talking about? I hope not because I didnt want to stalk simply listen to see if everyone was going to hate me forever...

"You have to cut her some slack..." Damon said as I heard her quite clearly.

"I am... And Im getting over this... She obviously cut me some slack." Stefan said, which I was surprised to here him say.

"Good. "

"How was your date last night?"

"You really want to get into this... Could be kind of awkward." Oh Damon be quiet I want to here how you thought it went...

"I dont care just talk to me were brothers. Were better than that now."

"It was amazing, the best night I have had in both my living and nonliving life. "

"You really like her dont you."

"You have known that forever Stefan and this whole town knows that I love Elena Gilbert..."

"Are you guys doing anything tonight?"

"I didnt ask her yet why?"

"Maybe to relieve some tension we could go on a double date... I know shes good with Caroline already and you shes smutten over so it could be fun."

"Ill see how she feels about it..."

Thats when I left... Damon and Stefans conversation left me emotional and I needed to escape that, time for someone to loose a little blood.


	10. You dont recognize me?

_hey so I heard you guys wanted something specific in this chapter and I will do something exactly like that... I hope you enjoy this..._

**Chapter 10**

**If you fall for me  
>I'm not easy to please<br>Imma tear you apart  
>Told you from the start, baby from the start.<br>I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart**

**-Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz**

There was a knock in the door early the next morning... Could it be Caroline... No she wasnt stopping by til later... She knew about the double date already courtesy of me... I guess they were planning on asking us together. Who could this be.

"Ahhhh Katherine... You decided to take me up on my offer."

"I couldnt stay in one place for too long now could I?"

"I guess not , come in..."

Katherine welcomed herself into the boarding house graciously as if she never left. We were sitting in the parlor when the first Salvatore came downstairs...

"You want to really freak him out?" Katherine asked...

"What?"

"Just watch..." Katherine glanced up at Stefan walking in and didnt flirt with him witch was shocking normally she would jump at the chance.

"Good morning Elena..."

"Good morning Stefan."

"Youre up early as usual..."

"Early bird gets the worm. You know the old saying." Good thing she knew me well enough in my post life to know how I would react around certain people... This was kind of fun... I saw an open window and jumped out... First I made sure the door was unlocked. I walked in the door wearing one of my normal outifits, it was eerie how noticabley similar Katherine and I were when we wore similar clothing, with the mini skirts, tube tops and stilettos on an almost daily basis...

"Why hello Stefan... " I said strutting in the door.

"Katherine... What are you doing here?"

"Why I thought youd be rather excited to see me... After our last little experience together." My hand trickling up his shirt... I was being Katherine not Elena so this didnt count...

"I thought you two were friends now?"

"Oh we are Stefan... But you know I just cant resist you... Take me right here Elena wont mind shes got Damon to keep her company..." I said informing Katherine of the newfound situation she could probably already tell. She was acting her part well knowing that she should remain wordless in the corner until the right moment approached.

"What is going on here..." Oh god I knew Damon would walk in but would he recognize me... The ultimate test.

"Damon... Katherines back... I know you arent too thrilled about this but she came to visit me as a friend yes a friend she has those now... And apparently stefan too..." I distanced me and stefan because it felt awkward knowing the man I was dating was in the room... To bad he couldnt tell us apart.

"Why yes Damon I thought youd be rather happy to see me. Now that Im here for your brother and you have your little play thing or rather my 'twin' I could just enjoy my stay." I tried to keep my come backs sarcastic.

"Just leave Katherine.."

"If you dont remember vampire or not this house is in Elenas name... She is the only one who can kick me out."

"I said get out!" He pushed me up against the wall and I felt hurt, now was no time to really be Katherine and kick his but , for it was time to give up the charade.

"Damon..." I said, and he realized then... He slid off of me.

"Katherine... Why are you here and why are you too pretending to be each other?"

"My honest answer is Elena invited me, the house honestly is in her name so I should be welcome to come and go." Katherine said smiling being herself this time.

"Fine... Im not happy about it... But fine..." Damon said. "Now I want answers."

"No I want answers , why couldnt you tell us apart... We are totally different, people we got to know in a matter of a year got to tell us apart and you having vampire senses couldnt... Really Damon? Really Stefan?"

"Whyd you even do it in the first place? Your personalities are the only thing that make you stand apart from each other now being you probably could borrow things from each others closets." Stefan saif rudely.

"Enough already..." I sped outside and ran as far and fast as I could and I knew Damon was coming after me... I stopped when I got to my parents tomb stone and I sat there crying... As always I was the one who had to accept my emotions.

"Elena..."

"Enough, you thought I was her... You hate her shes your ex the one who lied to you... but shes my friend Damon..."

"Elena you were all over Stefan, not to sound jealous or anything but can I just ask why you were acting like Katherine, or trying to be her in the first place..."

"I was with her for a year, she was my supposed twin if you will, do you really want me to get into it?" Damon nodded and I continued... "So after she convinced me she did have a heart in a metaphorical sense and her emotions were intact, that it was ok if we did a little scheming... I know it sounds bad but it was her way of showing me that killing people hurt her, yes Damon she felt bad... Ok she tried to get my humanity back but it didnt work... So sometimes we pretended to be each other... it would always start with you wanna have a little fun? And I would be like what are you talking about... I always secretly wondered if you could tell us apart and now the answer is clear, the only thing determining me from her was my heart beat, and my clothes... Now that Ive changed in the slightest bit you seem to not know who I am."

Damon looked dumbfounded and I waited for his explanation, "What are you talking about Elena... Listen I have always known who you are and in the beginning it was an easier factor for your heartbeat and clothing... But believe me I love vampire Elena... She has an edge!" Damon growled at that last remark and I giggled before getting angry again, "Elena, look at me. You are much different from Katherine... You are kinder sweeter and much more caring and even if she does have emotions now than I dont care about any of that because you look different too, you have a slightly different color pigment hair and your hips are curved more inward. You can tell that you have more innocence than she has even if she puts on a mask and your trying to act all edgey. Elena Im sorry I didnt recognize you before but I was caught up in the moment if you will. Shocked at the fact that Katherine was even in the house... Even if she was in the kitchen."

"Its ok..."

"I never even expected that situation to be going on I mean who would..."

"hahaha... i mean I guess you never thought about what went on in our little trip."

"No... Not until just now..."

"Yes by the way... "

"To what.."

"The double date your about to ask me out on."

"Do you have some mind reading power?"

"No... Dont be ridiculous.. I heard you guys talking about it when I left yesterday... "

"Oh..."

"Stefan better apologize by the way..." I said as I strode off taking Damons hand in mine... "He was seriously considering going for Katherine... He didnt recognize me from that close, I felt very uncomfortable for both me and Caroline. He was about to get staked."

"Glad I have nothing to worry about." He said twirling me around in the sunlight.

"You do not have anything to worry about Damon Salvatore, you didnt even recognize me in your own home and I am here with you now Damon does that not say something?"

"I love you Elena Gilbert."

"Oh My Damon Salvatore I just may love you too."

"May?"

"I think you know the answer too that."


	11. To Tell Or Not To Tell

Hey sorry Ive been lacking in the update department, ive been busy... I hope you guys like the story someone told me I should use more description and less dialouge but I find that if you use dialouge and description about equally than the mind creates an image of whats going ... I hope it does for you guys if it doesnt than let me know if the story isnt good please... Ok so heres the next chapter...

**Chapter 11**

**I chime in  
>"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"<br>No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
>With a sense of poise and rationality<br>Again  
>-I Write Sins Not Tragedies (Panic At The Disco)<br>**

"Hey Car- I know that I said I was coming over later..."

"Yeahh its fine... Where are you?" She asked in a subtle tone I could hear not only in her phone but in her normal voice too... She was in her room and I needed acess.

"Im outside your house, well specifically your window... But I dont want to break the thing, could you lelt me in?" The phone fumbled and then shut off before I saw Caroline opening the window... It was odd when Caroline had to invite me into her house for the first time but then it was very welcoming... All except for explaining to her mother my dissapearence for months upon months...

"Whats up?" Caroline was in her clothing getting ready for tonight, she was obviously completely unaware of the scene at the boarding house...

"Listen theres something I need to tell you..." Obviously her beeing my friend she could tell when I needed to talk apart from most other times... So I sat her down at her bed and I started to explain everything...

"So you tried to be Katherine... I still dont get why your friends with her but if you say she has a heart Ill believe you.."

"Caroline listen it was a game we used to play, to trick people... I had really always wondered if they could tell me apart... And I now know Damon can thanks to a little talk but Stefan, he wasnt all to polite about seeing who he thought was Katherine..." Caroline stood there in shock, I knew she didnt want to hear this next part but I had to tell her. She was pacing and I stopped her, "Listen Caroline you need to hear this... I wanted to slap him... Since he thought I was Katherine he was very flirtatious with me... Very touchy if you know what I mean... I really wanted to grab that coat hanger hes all to familiar with and shove it into him again... So then I stopped the sharade when Damon pushed me against a wall ready to stake me... I was not going to let it go that far... I ran out of the house crying and Damon followed me... He told me all the differences Katherine and I have even if she does have emotions... This Caroline is what your going to have to deal with..."

She sat there... Motionless, and so surreal... "She is back and wants Stefan..."

"Yes... " I managed to choke out a single word...

"Stefan wanted her... Im being used..." I didnt know what to say, I dont know where their relationship stands...

"You dont know that Caroline... I have an idea... I grab a couple of outfits and head on over back here... Well get ready for this double date and then show Stefan how much he would regret anything..."

"And Damon the same..." Caroline smiled when I said that...

"Honey, Damon knows what hes been missing out on. He wouldnt do anything stupid... While Im gone dont do anything rash."

"I wont kill anyone if thats what you mean..." She smiled as I hopped out the window...

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan picked us up at Carolines house being we both got ready there, Caroline wore one of my really old mini skirts and her new shirts... I joked around with her saying that in a couple of years that will be vintage... Then she pleaded that she could keep it... I just laughed and walked out the door. I wore a tank top dress that was a navy blue color. It was short but not so short. This was a double date and noet everything was up for grabs here.<p>

"Elena my dear would you like something to drink?" Damon asked...

"Yes in fact I will have a Scotch... " I nodded at Caroline making sure Stefan took down her order..

"so caroline whatd you do today?" Stefan asked... There small talk conversation went on for about five minutes before I finally interuppted.

"Caroline what do you want to drink?" I finally asked, feeling accomplished. Stefan had his drink in hand and when he got it he didnt bother to ask Caroline what shed like.

"Margarita thanks Elena..." She eyed me and then I went to go get her drink... I was at the bar waiting when Damon came over enxt to me...

"Are you enjoying yourself Miss?"

"Yes I am Mr? Im sorry I didnt seem to get your name..."

"Salvatore... The names salvatore.." I chuckled because we were acting like total strangers when in fact we knew each other much better.

"Damon quit it..." I said jokingly..

"Your wish is my... Anyway whats up with Barbie and Broody... They seem to be downing the mood..." Damon said, so he noticed to... Ok time to explain.

"I told Caroline about Katherine..." He gave me a dissapointing look... "What besides her and you shes the only other one whos completely forgiven me for running away... So as I was saying I told her and ever since that moment Stefan hasnt been the same do you notice?" I got another glass of Scotch from the bartender and we sat there talking.

"I guess I mean he is a lot broodier than usual..." Damon smiled and pulled me close to him... "Were not here to worry about them even though I know you think thats your job or something, lets hang out, let loose drink a little and play pool. Come on Elena... Dance with me..." Oh Damon always wanting to give up your responsibilities, that is why I love you.

"Ill pass on the dancing I know people here and Im not drunk enough to do that yet, but Ill play you on the pool." I smirked at him with my new and improved smirk...

"Oh your on Gilbert... "

"You got it Salvatore..."


	12. What Happened?

_Sorry ive been really busy lately, I will try and update as soon as I can after this but this chapter will be as good as possible! Reviews are appreiciated!_

**Chapter 12**

" So what do you want to do now?" Caroline asked... It was wierd looking at Caroline with Stefan honestly, I couldnt see them together until right now... I felt bad for her tho she was trying to see past everything that happened but she couldnt seem to... Stefan and her talked at the resturaunt while we played pool... Basically he was all sorry sorry sorry I didnt know, and she was all shut up and then he kissed her and was like but Caroline you know how I feel about you... yeahh Where have I heard that before?

We were outside the grill and Damon held onto me as Stefan did to Caroline... Stefan still did not apologize to me and I was really annoyed at him... "Why dont we go back to the boarding house for a bit itll be nice the four of us just chat and then break off on our seperate ways..." Stefan suggested. I didnt like the sound of this, Katherine was probably there and I was the only one who could kick her out. Great, this was about to be one fun night.

"Come on Elena dont drag your feet." Damon said, he took me down the street to his car. We drove here instead of running to act like normal people.

Back at the boarding house I sensed Katherine not there. She was probably out getting fresh blood, we didnt have alot so she would get some for herself... We had a good hour before Katherine came back. I sat down on the couch where Damon was and cuddled into him.

"So what to do what to do..." I said my mind tickering...

"Elena ... I just wanted to apologize..." Stefan said... Carolines eyed nodded at him reassuring him that he had to do this if he wanted to make it through the night alive, "for being a total jerk and not recognizing you... " I cuddled into Damon closer and pulled my feet up on the couch. "I should have you are not as similar to Katherine as you think you are." I could have sworn I heard a mumbe coming from his lips but I chose to ignore it...

"Thank you stefan, apology accepted now lets move on with our lives." I said trying to change the subject... "Why dont we all talk about what we did while I was gone... I would be very interested to know this story... Because I feel I only know the half of it..." I grinned widely at the comment and stared around the room looking at Caroline, Stefan and Damon... Everyone stared at each other, what did they have to hide?

"Im game, on one condition..."

"What is your condition... Damon?" I asked him...

"Let me discuss this... " He went over to the others and said it so low I could hear but since they were so close theey could.

"Oh Elena Ill do it if you agree to the condition..." Caroline smiled wickedly at me...

"Oh yes Elena I believe that would only be fair wouldnt it..." Stefan agreed. What was this condition! I needed to know now before I burst.

"Ok someone just tell me... Or I dont play at all..." I said.

"You have to tell us what you did on your little exurcusions ... You know california galore... Who you met what you did, what katherine was like..." At that everyone was silent... Was everyone so interested to know about my time away? I mean I did die but it wasnt anything big...

"Fine Damon condition agreed. Now let me see whos going to go first... Hmmmm how about you Caroline why dont you tell us what you did?" I wanted to know what she did while I was gone... How her and Matt ended things, how her and tyler knew they werent going to be and how her and stefan got together... It interested me but more than that I wanted to know how she felt when I left... I wanted to know if they were ok, and if they were did that mean that I didnt mean that much to them? I am so confused I could faint but for now let me listen to Caroline.

"Id be glad too. " Caroline said, "It all started-"

_Cliffhanger... well not really this right now will have lots more little fun scenes it and delena and staroline possibly statherine... but lots of DELENA we are going to here everyones point of view about what happened and why they thought she ran away and everything... so i hope you liked my idea.. sorrry the chapter was so short but im on a lack of time and I really wanted to update tonnight so its going to be broken down... hopefully have one up tomorow._


	13. Stefan & Caroline

_not much to say theres going to be a couple of chapters of them just hanging out stories not everyone has heard... so please review let me know if you like this idea or if i should move on... also tell me if you like the story thus far because if you dont ill try and make it more interesting!_

**Chapter 12**

"It all started when I was at the Grill. I hadnt found out that you were gone yet but apparently you were gone... I walked up to someone working at the bar and asked if Matt was working... Things with us just werent working... He knew i was a vampire for a while now and I thought I had compelled him to forget. To bad he was in cahoots with my mom and she told him to wear vervain... You were still here for that Elena... Too bad I couldnt talk to you about it... Well whatever. Now I go up to Matt and I tell him I need to talk. He tells me no and we fight for a while, until I convince him to go outside. We talk outback for a while and he tells me he doesnt see me the same way anymore that Im like some sort of monster" Caroline cringed at the memories, like they were from just yesterday. Stefan patted her back and then she got up and started pacing as she told the story. "So we agreed to disagree, he said he wouldnt say anything if I wouldnt hurt anyone and just ated normal around him... Things are extremely awkward around him now but you could say were friends I guess. " She stopped and I knew what was coming next so I prepared my self and Damon wrapped his arms around me tighter from the back and i put my head on his chest I could feel his muscles rippling from his shirt. "So I was cooped up in my room for days... I had no clue you were missing and I guess it turned up to be a week. My mom came and talked to me about everything that went on with Matt and even me being who I am which Is going great by the way... She told me I hadnt been out of my house for two weeks. I liked Matt alot..." Yeahhh she just likes everything I do doesnt she? First Matt now Stefan... Why dont you be me? "One day Stefan came by and it was probably a month after you left. Maybe a little less. Probably sometime in those two weeks or three he came by and told me youd been missing for a long time now. I asked him why he hadnt been looking for you, he said he could find you if he needed too and he had tried... Damon was still looking but she was obviously running from us from this town. He asked me what Id been doing all cooped up in my room that Im going to starve myself and I needed blood. So we went out and we got to ummmm talking..." I didnt need details of their first date.

"No details please." I said.

"Sorry your the one who wanted to know what happened." Caroline said. "But then basically wed been living our lives pretty normally Damon only stops in on special occasions like your birthday or the year annniversary to see if youd be home for some reason. No other supernatural occurences here... Normal teenage lives."

"Oh..." I said... I didnt realize my absence had made everyones lives so much easier... "Another drink anyone... " I started pouring myself a tumblr of scotch, I wanted Damon to go right before me that way I couldnt get in that much trouble... I mean if anything Damons story had to be just as bad as mine.

"brother why dont you go next!" Damon said half drunken.

"Id love to hear what you did before me..." Caroline said eyeing everyone else suspiciously.

"Fine... So Carolines story includes me and it has the same stuff so ill do the before and after..." Everyone nodded slowly... "So it started a little before Elena left..." My eyes widened. I had a feeling he cheated on me before I left but had no clue if it was true or not. "Before Elena turned and I knew she was gone for sure Katherine stopped by..." Whyd you stop you wimp! Im not going to yell about how the first chance you got to sleep with another girl your ex you got too and then slept with my best friend... No that wont earn you another stake...

"Continue stefan really Im sure everyone wants to hear this part." Katherine walked in the door and sat down on the couch in the far corner. At least I wont have to tell my story alone now...

"So as I was saying..." He looked up at Katherine and put his eyes on the table not wanting to look at anyone, "Katherine stopped by just being her usual self and something did seem different I guess it was the whole emotion thing... But I sort of tried to seduce her..." he paused not looking up for a second because he felt eyes beating down on him , all of us were staring waiting for him to continue... "We were making out and I waas very happy, but she stopped me. She told me it wasnt right because Elena is gone once you two are seperated then if I still want her I can because she wanted to do it. " I was shocked as was everyone that katherine had changed that much and then everything made sense. She was trying to protect me, she changed me so that I wouldnt end up getting killed and because I was upset, not because she wanted to kill me, she cared about me, and wanted to have at least one person who understood her... Stefans eyes fell to Katherines and they were locked there... I felt bad for Caroline I feel like she would end up getting left behing in all of this but all I wanted to yell Get a Room already! But I had a feeling that pretty soon they would...


	14. Damons Story

_Hey so i hope you guys liked the last chapter... This will be Damons story and a little of Elenas... Then i need an idea for what we can do with a continuation. I have some story line that will last us a couple of chapters but as it goes on i will need some ideas as to how you think characters will react and what will happen next... So please review! Otherwise I will think noones reading it... :D Thanks so much !_

**Chapter 14**

"Damon I believe its your turn..." I said waiting for him to start already... "I would love to hear your story..." I was very interested in how he took my leaving, it was great to know that Stefan was so interested in getting with Katherine and that Katherine had actually said no... Stefan on the other hand didnt even know I was definitely gone... That was reassuring, I just felt bad for Caroline now, because if he slept with Katherine while he was with Caroline I dont know what shed do... She liked him alot, and they were really cute together...

Damon on the otherhand I had heard part of his story, he told me he hadnt slept with anyone and he searched for me... It meant alot bbut I could tell there was a lot more to this story... "I just thought Elena was avoiding the boarding house, and trying to stay home with Jenna after their near death experience... It made sense, but one day I went to go check up on her and then I saw she wasnt there... Dont look at me like that any sensible person would have done the same..." He looked around the room and I leaned back into his rock hard abs. "I didnt know what to do at first, I shouldnt care, Elena was just my brothers girlfriend right? Wrong... " He was speaking so silently and trying not to look at anyone directly because he didnt like expressing his feelings, especiallly such an emotional time.. But I was there and kept rubbing his leg and looking up at him to reassure him it was OK. "Yes she was way more than someone that could just dissapear out of my life. So I went to the bar to drink my sorrows away and got drunk out of my mind, I called Andie up for one last time and no Elena I didnt sleep with her that night, it felt wrong knowing you were gone... I know I had no claim to you but still it felt wrong, so I drank from her and compelled her to leave me alone. I was not right when I found out, I took it harshly like it was all my fault, and lost all control for a while... I went on a killing spree." I shuttered at his words... he never said anything about never killing anyone and I knew Damon was quick to react to most things, and he never took anything lightly... "For about a month I was out of control until I saw it..." He stopped and I needed to know what it was... I was out of his grip now and I turned around facing him...

"Damon what was it? What did you see ?"

"It was your bear... The one you had on your bed... I knew it was yours because it had your scent all over it... Well sort of... It was about 50 miles outside of Mystic Falls I found it and my walls broke. I remembered the reason I started doing this in the first place and then I remembered your face and how you made me feel emotions... I grabbed your teddy bear and threw it around thinking about whether or not to turn it on or not... I did and I went loooking for you everywhere... A whole state in 12 hours and 6 states in 3 days... The bigger states took longer than a day and I promised myself Id be home on your birthday, Jeremys, Jennas, and the anniversary of your dissapearance... I went to Georgia alot... Hoped it would mean something, California was harder, which I know you ended up being there... But I dont know how I missed you I searched every part of this country and most of Europe... I was getting ready to go to Asia, Africa, and anywhere I needed too. I even asked witches too find you but they couldnt... " Damon was shamed because of how much emotion he was showing so I went over to him and kissed him with much passion and love, right there in front of everyone in a couple of comprimising positions that company probably didnt want to see.

"Well great story..." Stefan said.

"Wow..." Caroline said shocked her mouth wide open, if I could blush I probably would but with my newfound experience I could care less.

"So I guess Im up next?" I said confidently as I sat on Damons lap.

"Yes you are... I cant wait to hear this..." Caroline said.

"This should be good." Stefan said wrapping his arm around Caroline his eyes still fixated on Katherine.

"Elena, I cant wait for this..." Damon said kissing me on the lips.

"From what Ive seen this story is going to make yours look soft... " Katherine said speaking for the first time in a while. She smirked widely and then crossed her legs waiting for the story to begin.


	15. Elena

_Hey guys ! The chapter youve all been waiting for... We get to finally find out what Elena has really been up too and the real emotional reasons for her leaving, her change in style and why shes not going back... Because honestly do we really believe everything that has come out of her mouth? I didnt think so. So anyway here it is! Elenas story..._

**Chapter 15**

"So elena... Your turn." Damon smirked at me knowing he wanted to hear this just as bad as I didnt want to tell it. Whatever I had no shame even if alot of people could take shame from this story... I turned around and stood up gracefully making sure my dress looked ok when I stood up.

"Ok since you are all so interested in my life Ill tell you but youve been warned." I smiled as I thought about everything that had made me come to the conclusions of my decision.

"This should be fun..." Katherine said standing up getting another drink... "anyone? No?" I nodded and she got me more alchohol which would be needed for this.

"It was after Klaus and I couldnt get used to the fact that everything was ok for now... I thought it wasnt, I knew Klaus would come back for me one day, he got what he wanted but when he wanted to kill someone oh he killed someone. He was a half and half, so I was like why arent I running? Why arent I fleeing the country? Jenna is a vampire, Jeremy died... Damon almost died ! Stefan was off finding a cure and was sacrificing himself Bonnie could have died, Caroline and Tyler were going to be sacrificed. I was going a little nuts! Seriously at first I was thinking I need a break but then eventually things happened..." I blushed remembering my kiss with Damon that set everything on the fritz and made me make my decision to run away, from the town my feelings and everything...

"I think your leaving something out Elena... Would you like me to say it or would you like to continue?" Katherine said when I stopped... She sipped her wine like it was nothing and giggled. I forgot I told her that part about running away... I told her alot... And there would be no hiding, I looked around the room at everyones already flustered faces... I dont think they knew that everyone played a part in my role.

"I think you should continue..." Stefan said.

"Very well then, Elena told me that it was about much more than that... One night she broke down crying, and told me that she couldnt handle juggling both of you... Tsk tsk... I must say its very fun and oh so rewarding I dont know why she didnt enjoy it... However it must have been because of that kiss, yes Stefan, you know about the kiss they shared while you two were dating right?" Katherines eyes shined and smiled at Stefan which was obviously just trying to be a flirt.

"I can handle it from here Katherine... Anyway yes so I ran away because I couldnt handle the feelings I had for Damon..." I looked at Damon and then looked away, "I didnt want to be the girl who dated the boyfriends brother and I hated the supernatural stuff. When I found Katherine I was so lost in my own thoughts that I let her turn me... It was my choice so noone kill her please... I spent days and weeks learning to compel guys to let me feed on them... It wass quite easy... Apparently me being a supernatural occurence led me to have better control also being turned by my doppleganger made me better. So I robbed a couple blood banks and headed on down to the great state of California... I own a place up there maybe two Im not sure if the deed was ever signed over to me..." I started mumbling annoyed and then Katherine shot me a glance asking if she should continue I nodded yes and she smirked.

"Elena was fun... I didnt know her to be that much fun so I stayed with her. She has something about her that must make you feel again because I stopped killing even if she was just getting the handle on not killing... " Katherine paused for a moment and I hoped noone else heard that, oh ofcourse they would! Theyre vampires... I felt beyond guilty for murdering the people. It was in my nature now, so how could I not slip once or twice... Now I know why I turned my emotions off before. "But she only did that once or twice... She was more of a partier... She drank til she dropped and she could handle her liquor well!" I motioned her to stop because she made it sound worse than it was and it was pretty bad... No she made it sound exactly like it happened.

"Elena..." Caroline chuckled... "Please enlighten us..." Stefan and her seemed amused by the story but Damon not so much, he seemed like he was only there because he needed to be at this point like hed heard enough...

"So basically I partied alot... And yeahhh I may have had sex with one or two guys here or there..." Katherine scoffed, "Fine alot of guys happy?"

"Much better continue then..." She said.

"It happened until I saw reports on the news one day when I was in Cali... I knew before my one year anniversary of being gone I had to leave but wasnt sure where... Katherine wanted Europe and I wanted to see the Big Apple... Stay local as in country local, still be in the states id explore the world someday... But ofcourse I decided to drive there take a cross country road trip and grab a few bites along the way... " The air marks I made around the word bites made a couple of people laugh... "I turned on the radio and heard the date that day as I was nearing Mystic Falls. I heard reporters talking about how a girl went missing one year ago today and how a body was nowhere to be found... Only if they looked in my car I wanted to shout... I saw the sign for Mystic Falls and it made me turn... I didnt plan on going back I just wanted to hide in the distance and see how everyone was, made sure they had all moved on... Most people did.." I looked at Caroline and Stefan who were sitting cozy listening to my tail of woe and fun... Then I looked at Damon and thought Of Jenna. "Others didnt... I went to the Grill to see if anyone could recognize me... My new personality had a lot of old flames thrown off but my new sense of style was the most appealing to alot of people... It was most surprising to me when Damon Salvatore couldnt recognize me." I threw a glance in his direction... "Its not like I could have possibly changed that much over the past year." I laughed and he still looked dissapointed... Why I knew this story would cause trouble, and just when things were going so good!

"But he got me to stay, for now at least until he takes me to explore Europe and do tons of other fun things with me" I finished my story on a good note so he can remember that I love him now and that is all that matters.

"You kissed Damon dating me and you cared what I did with Katherine?" Stefan said... "Then you leave just knowing itll hurt me..." He continued... Why did I have to deal with this?

"Yes Stefan i very well did... And you know what I didnt tell you because I was human and scared and weak... And I couldnt do this!" I jabbed him across the face and stuck a stake in his left arm. "Hypocriit... I thought this whole talk was over between us..." Katherine and Caroline rushed over to remove the stake right away and I was disgusted.

"Elena..." Damon said.

"Damon..." I mocked backk... He stood up to leave and I followed him...

"Im not in the mood."

"Damon Im sorry..."

"For what watching me be in love with you for two years and you knowingly admit your feelings and run away and have wild hot sex for a year?" Yeahhh he wasnt thrilled...

"But..." I tried.

"But nothing..."

"Dont cut me out we can talk about this." I said following him up the stairs.

"Listen Elena Im not mad at you Im just dissapointed, I thought you were better than that, I could never be mad at you and you know that I love you now go to your room because Im not in the mood tonight..." How will I make Damon not mad at me... I have to come up with a way... He asked for the truth and he got it...

_Dun dun dun ! What will she do? Reviews please!_


	16. Rewards

_Hey guys really sorry I havent updated in a while... i went to a concert over the weekend and sunday i had to study for exams... also i got a new story im working on and am in a really important part of my other, ive just been really busy... so anyway here we are at a mega important part... I hope this makes up for it!_

**Chapter 16**

So I went back to my room and tried sleeping, which obviously didnt work well I didnt need it anyway... I decided to go wander the streets for a while as I came up with a plan for the following day... I approached the town square and noticed that the lights were still on in the Grill, I walked in and sat down at the bar. It was only me and a couple of regular drunks that I recognized to be background noise from Damons old days... I asked the bartender for a scotch, it got to be my favorite drink because it reminded me of Damon. I wasnt planning on getting utterly drunk tonight, just needed something to take away the pain, and I wasnt going on a killing spree tonight...

I heard someone come into the Grill and wondered who it could be, it had to be at least 130 in the morning and who knew-... I turned around to see Damon standing in the Grill doorway. I just stared for a minute, he was in his black tshirt and cotton sweatpants, he must have not been able to sleep also... I walked to the door and greeted him but he did me before so, "Hello Elena, and what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here today?" He smirked at me and hid his emotions but they were only under the surface, he couldnt have the capability to turn them off now, itd been too long.

"Listen Damon Im sorry, but you are all the ones who wanted to hear the story... And the whole truth, you know when Im lying and Katherine was there so there was no sparing anything... Im sorry I was a stupid stupid little human who didnt know what the value of having people who love you are..." I said realizing I just called my former self a worthless human...

"Elena..." He wrapped his arms around me who was now starting to tear up... And I felt protected in his touch like nothing could ever hurt me in a million years. "I would never let anything hurt you, and I love you human or immortal, wearwolf, vampire, dead, alive, or inbetween. " I felt myself cry a single tear at his words... Not a tear of sadness though but a tear of happiness I felt like I had lost him forever when I finished my story but instead I found myself loving him even more... "I lost you once, I cant ever lose you again." He looked at me with his deep blue eyes and I knew he meant it... I knew he meant it when he told me he loved me in my room that night when I was human and deep down I know that if he had it his way he wouldve had me two years ago instead of Stefan.

"I love you too Damon... " We had said it to each other before but then it was more of a lost longing for each other, lust and my emotions were just coming back so I didnt know love from lust and I didnt know how my feelings were... But now I know my feelings were right that I love Damon and there were no regrets. He pulled me into a long overdue passionate kiss, his lips against mine tasted delicious.

"Why dont we go home?" Damon said and I pondered for a moment looking at him in his what he would call pajamas.

"Yeahh dont want anyone seeing the great Damon Salvatore in his night wear now do we?" I giggled and he gave me a sexy smile i could almost feel the flirtatious comment coming next.

"Oh my dear sweet Elena, you may be more innocent than I thought after all... You should know that I wear much less than this to bed.." He winked at me as he sped out the door and I ran out after him, we basically played a game of hide and go seek all the way to the boarding house scaring each other with our amazing hiding spots among the way.

I started walking up the stairs and into my room that held all of my clothes and was my general room for whenever I needed something. "Youre welcome to stay in my room you know..."

"When youve been a good little boy Ill reward you with such prizes." I winked at him and went into my room it was basically 4 am by now but I didnt care I could get some shut eye for a couple of hours...


	17. Breakdowns

_Sorry i havent updated in a while, i have a new story and its doing really well so I sort of need to work on that alot! Here this chapter is.. Tell me any ideas you have also theres a poll up on my profile please take it. two seconds!_

**Chapter 17**

I woke the next morning early as always except this morning I knew Katherine would be here being up earlier than me. I saw clothes layed out on my bed and a note, 'Your fashion sense really has improved.' She liked this outfit, and then I realized it was something she would wear, dark wash skinny jeans that faded to a lighter color in the middle and they were extremely low rise so they made my hips look flattering, while she shirt was a sequin black v-neck. It was a tight tank top that was supposed to be worn as a clubbing outfit but I wore it as part of my ensemble. I looked at the note again and threw it away. I decided to wear the clothes she picked out because she was the one who helped me with everything even if she was a total witch for a while.

Downstairs, I heard Katherine up as usual. She must have heard me because her greeting to me was handing me a blood bag and instead of saying oh hey elena she said, "so about you and Damon?" she asked me.

"So about you and Stefan..." I smirked back at her and our features were identical when we were sarcastic so to any onlooker this would have been hysterical. Then I smelt the air around her and realized she smelt like Stefan and then I shut up, Caroline wasnt here and for all I know Katherine and Stefan had a rendevue last night...

"What about me and Stefan?" Her smirk grew larger.

"What about me and Damon?" I said basically making a pact that as long as she stays out of my business Ill stay out of hers. Thats how things normally were between us, a sort of I say go and you go but dont ask type thing. Trust was key but not questioning was the whole point of it.

"Good, so I was thinking I need some new outfits, I am going to stay here a little longer than expected and my wardrobe needs a redo, what do you say, looks like some of your clothes are a week old?" She laughed at how I must go shopping at least once a week if not more.

* * *

><p>Later at the mall we had compelled and flirted our way into getting half the store for free, and to admit it that was the only thing I used my amazing compulsion and flirting skills for now. Paying for things is just so overrated. I was so curious what happened between her and Stefan though it was killing me, I wanted her to bring it up though...<p>

"I know you didnt bring it up last night but... You and Damon fought last night and then?" She gave me a blank look and I laughed... She must have known I wanted to talk about this, perfect timing.

"He wasnt thrilled about the whole what went on and why I left thing, but now... Were great I tried sleeping but it didnt work and it didnt for Damon either, I went to the Grill after I just through on some jeans, I only had enough time for one drink when I met Damon there. We talked and were better than we were before, I love him Katherine." I didnt want to have the nerve to look up at her but I did. We were sitting in a small cafe with our bags in the car they were safe from being stolen, but I had to see her reaction.

She looked platonic, like she didnt know what to expect. But when she spoke I was thrilled, "Im happy for you Elena. It may have caused you running away becoming a slut, getting killed, coming back to life as something else to realize it but Im happy for you I knew all along that Damon was the right brother from you, and honestly Elena so did everyone else, incuding you two." I tried to digest the words but at the moment it was too much to ingest to I stored them aside for later.

"What about you... Now that weve talked about my little situation." I smirked ordering more wine crossing my legs, "Lets discuss yours." I leaned in closer as if I would have trouble hearing her... As if that were possible.

"Fine..." She said, "The truth is I was stupid when I was back in 1864, I didnt realize how much I was hurting them and how hard I had really fell for Stefan, my emotions were shut off but as you very well know I was capable of lust and thats what it purely was. My human emotion started to come back when I thought they hated me forever, of course I didnt know how to get it back until just recently." She looked guilty and then I knew the big but was coming... "But when I came back telling Stefan I loved him and I didnt want to leave him but I had too I thought I owed him that much, he was with you and I shouldnt have done it but I needed to get my point across to both brothers and I guess my point to Damon came across wrong. I just wanted to tell him that he needed to move on, that I didnt love him the way he loved me it was lust and I loved his brother so if anything find someone else so I could be happy for him and we could be friends. I didnt know how to say that a couple years ago Elena." I looked down and saw Katherine crying, it was a site I never thought Id see if I lived for an eternity which I now had, but it was happening right here in front of me.

"Katherine its ok. You want to start over well you have the rest of eternity to make up for the bad youve done. You may have a reputation to uphold but you dont have to kill them to do that, your fear can drive people off the edge, maybe you want to be someones friend Katherine its not bad see. Your my friend I feel like were friends right?" I asked her and making her feel better was such an off thing but it was increasingly helpful seeing that, if the situation was reversed she had done the same. "I know you slept with Stefan in 1864 and Damon too I know you broke both of their hearts Stefan forgave you last night, because he loves you. Damon may take a while but you know how you can do that?" I said to her and she knew that I knew...

"How ? " That was a two sided question on one side it meant how did you know about stefan and me and the other it meant how do i get damon to forgive me.

"Apologize is a starting factor, and then just be nice, maybe hell be nice to you back because the Damon I love and care for is nice to my friends, so I would love it if you got along... By the way next time you want to hide that you slept with stefan take a shower, you still stink!" I said joking around and winked at her. She smacked my arm as we walked back to the car.

"Thanks Elena... Im not going to be some emotional sap but I will be alot nicer."

"Just let me know if you decide to go off the deep end again or decide to have a breakdown... Itll be nice having a little notice!"

"Ill see if that can be arranged."

The rest of the ride back to the boarding house was spent singing to old and new music at the top of our lungs while guys beeped and honked at us.


	18. Caroline

_Ok i really havent updated in a while but Im on a role... So maybe this will be up to 20 chapters what do you think... I dont have much more hope for this story and I have ideas for other stories so you could maybe give ideas for this story or new ones. Thanks :D_

**Chapter 18**

That night I was so done. I was worked up and needed to have some space to clear my head. "Hey beautiful how are you." Damon came into my room and I was only wearing a lace night gown.

"Im good. " I said getting up and going over to kiss him. "Its been a long day, what about you."

"Went to the Grill, had some blood came home had more drinks. Same old you know, anyway I was just saying the offer is still there if you would like to sleep in my room tonight, but you seem comfortable." I thought it over and I had such a long day that just being held by Damon in his oh so protective arms was amazingly protective and sexy. He started to leave but I stopped him but putting my arm on his bare chiseled abs.

"Wait is the offer still standing?" I ran my fingers down his chest and then back up again very slowly and sensualy making him shiver. He grabbed the hand that was on his chest and kissed me intensively making me shiver.

"Does that answer your question?" damon and I walked into his room and I plopped onto his bed. He climbed in after me and I fell asleep in his arms the most comfortable I had ever been.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating in the room next door, the sound the average person would not hear but I did. I kissed Damons cheek and glorified at his sleeping state and climbed out of bed. I ran to my room and saw who was calling, "Caroline" It read. Oh god could she know?<p>

"Hi Car whats up?"

"I think you know whats up can you get over here now!" Great, I was not in the mood for a catfight... But if I needed to knock some sense into my best friend in the mean time I guess it was worth it.

I walked to Carolines house at human speed giving myself time to think about what I could say and do in different situations. I got to her house and knocked on the front door hoping her mom would answer so there were witnesses. Instead I had the pleasure of seeing caroline, "Hello Elena, you could have used the window you know... "

"Yes I know.." I said but my thoughts were going insane, Caroline was on red alert. "Whats Up?"

"Stefan broke up with me today." Oh god I knew exactly where this was going... "Were going out for a year and he breaks up with me, do you have any idea why he breaks up with me?" Yes Yes Yes!

I was silent and nervous, I scolded myself for every moment that passed.

"Cut it out Elena! I know about Stefan and Katherine and I know that you know, and that it happened the night you fought with Damon so you were probably caught up in your own life to realize about me so sorry if I wanted a little help. And I know Katherine confided in you because she is your 'friend' so just to let you know congratulations Elena you have done it! You coming back has officialy ruined everything." Caroline said and I was angry was she really blaming this on me? She shouldnt do this to me it wasnt my fault that Katherine loved Stefan and he reciprocated the feelings.

"Listen I may be a little Biased because yes I am friends with Katherine now but its not my fault that they have always had feelings for each other. Am I disgusted I slept with him and all he probably wanted is her UMMM YES! But no its not my fault, if you really want me to leave you can explain it to everyone else because Im bringing Damon with me this time. I still want to be your friend Caroline and Im sorry I couldnt tell you before he did and I think hes a complete jackass for doing what he did to you but im still friends with Katherine, you cant stop that, shes got human emotions she hasnt felt in 400 years how do you think that would feel? " I let her think and we sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Caroline got up and started pacing.

"Im sorry Elena... I dont imparticularly like Katherine but yes I can tell she is feeling emotions. I still hate her and him especially but maybe I could learn to accept her because shes your friend and I guess Im stuck with them for and eternity... But for now they are all in the gutter to me." Caroline said throwing a photo of her and Stefan against a wall.

"What no fight for me to break up?" Damon said coming in Carolines window. Caroline looked like she didnt need to have a reminder of anything called Salvatore right now.

"Damon now is not a good time." I said as Caroline began to weep. He wasnt even fully in the window yet so I just kissed him and sent him off.

"Want to go give him a good beating." She laughed and then I prepared her for having a night out.


	19. Leaving

_hey guys im done with this story! this is the last chapter so thanks for those of you who have been reading! check out my other stories and look out for a new one im publishing soon!_

**Chapter 19**

Dear Diary,

So my life over the past month has been spiraling into a sense of normalcy once again... Katherine is my friend which is still weird for me to say, Caroline and I had a big blow up but were ok, Stefan and I are on ok terms but Im still mad at what he did to Caroline! Damon and I are doing better than ever, we are in love and he is coming with me to New York next week. I never actually did get to see the city. I dont remember the last time I actually found time to write in this thing, but I guess ill find some time to do so in New York even if it is the busiest city. Jeremy is sad Im leaving him and so is Aunt Jenna but I told them that unlike last time Id call every couple days and I gave them the phone number that Damon and I would be having in New York. They also have my cell if they need anything so its not like im too far out of touch... Bonnie and Jeremy are still together but Bonnie never fully accepted that I ran away and became a vampire, she is in denial or something like that... I just think its her pure hatred of vampires that makes her not be able to cope with it. But I am most excited about being able to go explore the world like I wanted to, and this time Im doing it right, Im doing it with Damon Salvatore the love of my life. Well I guess that would be an understatement, my unlife would be more like it or my eternity I guess might even sound better or more romantic but yes he has been around the world more than once and he has promised to show me all his favorite spots and for us to make some favorite spots of our own. Well anyway I just heard Damons car pull up, although I was living at the Boarding House I had to come here before I left, the place that had built so many memories for me and the place that just made me feel sane sometimes. I have to go and am making a solid promise to come back to Mystic Falls every year on the anniversary of my dissapearance, my family will know where I am and I will not shut off my emotions. This will be a new start for me and this time I will do it right.

-Elena

I stood up from in front of my parents tombstones and said, "I love you both, Im sorry if Ive messed up in life, Im starting over and I promise I will never ever do you wrong again." I blew an airkiss towards the two head stones and then walked off to Damons car. He promised me he would drive me past the Boarding house and my house just so I can get one last look before we explore the world, they would no longer be my home although they would always be here for me.

At the boarding house Stefan and Katherine waited there, I said goodbye to Caroline yesterday along with Bonnie so as far as the emotional goodbyes went there I was gone. I needed this, it wasnt like before it was more like moving out of state/country because I needed sanctuary. This was a new start and I was sure I was making it a good one.

The boarding house was the same, I only took my stuff with me Damon said his home in New York had his stuff there and I had my home too so we both had places. I had ordered clothes to go there and compelled humans to go pick them uup for me if they didnt do it right well lets just say they werent going to get very far in life. I saw Stefan and katherine and I was going to say goodbye to them now, "Stefan I know weve had our differences but I want to let you know Im glad your happy with Katherine, I have come to think of you as a friend and I am going to miss you."

"Thank you Elena I feel the same way." Stefan said nodding.

"Katherine, we have grown to be friends even if two years ago your life mission was to get me killed... I can honestly say Im really going to miss you and I hope you come visit very soon. Im so proud of how far youve come, but never soften up to much please, I need our girls nights out!" I smirked using my now all to signature grin.

"Now that was sappy Elena." Great now she chooses to stiffen up, "But it was very sweet, Ill miss you also, I would love to come visit. That is if I am welcome of course..."

"Yes Katherine you would be welcome in our home. I can see you have changed and although I will never forgive you, Elena is your friend and I love her. Youve been good to her." Damon said and I went over and wrapped my legs around him and kissed him.

* * *

><p>After looking around my house which was in my name because I would have it for all eternity and was supposed to be left to me I said goodbye to Jenna Jeremy and Ric.<p>

"Jenna, Ill have you around for an eternity... I love you and I can never describe how much I appreciate you! You have my number and my address just call whenever you need and stop by whenever." Jenna squeezed me tight and then whispered to me, "Oh Elena your so sweet have fun and be safe."

"Ric take care of everyone, your the man in the house... " I said and we exchanged a knowing nod where we knew everything would be ok.

"jer- Im sorry for leaving you again but if you get mad or something at anytime know you can come visit your big sis in any country or state shes in at any time "

"Thanks so much Elena..." Jeremy said and we hugged and then I was ready to go. I looked around once more and then Damon patted my back and we headed off to New York.


End file.
